To Hikari, With Love
by crimsonrosepetals
Summary: A collection of poetry from the three Yamis to their respective Hikaris. Eighth poem up: Bound R & R please.
1. Protection

Author's Notes: This is a repost…I just tried fixing the format a little…

Disclaimer: Yu Gi Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, not crimsonrosepetals.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Protection

When the world turns against you  
And no one cares anymore  
I will be here for you  
Come to me  
For I will keep you safe  
Though the only protection I may give  
Will be to hold you in my arms  
Yet no one may touch you there  
Nothing can harm you  
While you are enveloped in them  
They will protect you  
From anyone, from anything  
From everything you wish to escape  
And till I let go, you are safe  
Till I let go, you are mine…

So forgive me if I never do…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

PLEEEESE REVIEW! (puppy dog eyes) Ja!


	2. When You Cry

Authors Notes: Me again, crimsonrosepetals with my second Yu Gi Oh poem for 'To Hikari, With Love'. I wasn't supposed to update but I got two reviews from one of my favorite authors the other day and it made me so happy that I thought I should post something! Hehehe!!! So, this is my second poem, hope you like it, please review afterwards kay?

Warning: This is the product of a sadistic mind…can't handle, then leave!

Disclaimer: Not mine…cause if it was, Anzu would be dead and it would be rated R! bwahahahaha!!!!!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

When You Cry

I close my eyes to see you  
I turn away to listen to your cries  
I strike you just to touch you  
I leave you so to stay right by your side  
I long to hear your laughter  
Yet at night I kill your smile  
I will hold you  
Then I will break you  
I will never answer why  
This is the way I love you  
Hurt you…  
This is the way you'll die  
This is the way I see you  
You are beautiful when you cry…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Well, how was it? Review me and tell me how you found it…no flames though please! This was a Bakura/Ryou by the way, in Bakura's POV…evil aren't I? hehehe!!! Anyway, thanks for your time! Until next time!


	3. When Darkness Falls

Authors Notes: Hey, I'm back (for now)!!! Yeah, yeah, another poem…guess who the yami and the respective hikari is, I'm not giving clues this time, it's pretty obvious anyway…

Warning: Sadistic, dark and somewhat disturbing. Rated R. Not comfortable with that, then leave.

Disclaimer: Don't own, no money, don't sue me.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

When Darkness Falls

He is beautiful;  
The angel sprawled atop  
The linen sheets,  
Silent and unmoving,  
His naked body  
Bathed in crimson moonlight

His eyes are open  
But he sees only darkness  
Closing in on him  
Wrapping around his being  
As I advance,  
Carefully, cautiously  
Towards him

I reach his side;  
Crystal beads of moisture  
Fall from his lidded eyes  
And I trail my tongue down his cheek  
To taste them;  
Their warmth kindling a fire  
Inside my being

His body starts to tremble  
As I straddle him 'round his waist  
But quiets down as I begin  
To touch him

Calloused hands caress him  
Firmly, demandingly  
Tracing every crevice of his form  
As his breathing comes out  
Ragged and shallow  
Eyes clouding over with lust  
Him falling deeper  
Under the devil's spell

He knows what I am here for  
Why I have come;  
For the same reason I do  
Each and every night  
When the light disappears  
And he is left weak  
And defenseless,  
Unable to fight the shadows  
That come for him

He knows what I want,  
What I need,  
Why I have come

I claim what's mine  
Once more

For the light belongs to the shadows  
When darkness falls

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Review please, no flames allowed!


	4. Fallen

Author's Notes: Hey guys, I'm back with a new poem; Yami/Yugi this time. Btw, this poem is dedicated to Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0, one of my loyal readers and a fellow Yami/Yugi fan! Hope she likes this…hope you other readers do too!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the poem…don't sue…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Fallen

Long lost voices whisper to me  
Softly, Gently  
Nimble hand caress my being  
Numbly, Reservedly  
Nameless shadows press against me  
Taking me from this reality

Forgotten ghosts of a thousand years ago  
Pull me down,  
I close my eyes and fall  
Into the bleak oblivion  
Blinded by the darkness  
Deafened by the silence  
Of my screaming

Save me…Catch me  
Fill my emptiness with ethereal light  
Bring back to me salvation

I have fallen

I awaken from this sleepless nightmare  
To your voice  
I open my eyes and meet  
Deep amethyst  
I was caught by the angel  
Of life

I have been saved

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Please review.


	5. Angel

Author's Notes: Hello! Me again, with another poem; YamiXYugi once more, this time dedicated to AnimeWarriorSky. I hope you like this! Enjoy! And please leave me a review (no flames!) after reading! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and sadly, I probably never will.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Angel

Heaven is missing an angel  
As one walks the Earth  
With me tonight  
Mingling with those  
Who are far below his kind

He is beautiful  
So beautiful that  
I have to turn away

He glides over to me  
And stands before me  
Though I am unworthy  
To behold him  
Not worthy to bask in his presence

I look at him  
And am once again  
Enraptured by his charm

His wings are white  
But his robes are the blanket  
Of night  
Contrasting the pale ivory  
Of his smooth, untarnished skin  
His eyes deep and captivating  
As they searched mine  
His lips a perfect red  
Which no being could resist  
To touch with their own

He was perfect to me  
And in his eyes I knew  
So was I

He touches me  
And I moan in lust filled ecstasy  
As I take him in my arms

Shall I defile his purity?  
Would I damn him,  
And corrupt him in God's eyes?

I don't care  
For he is mine

My heart  
My love  
My deliverance

I love you, my fallen angel  
And I'll never let you go.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Please click the little purple button over there and leave me a review!


	6. Fly

Author's Notes: Ra, it's a miracle; she's alive! It's been decades, hasn't it? Wow, I missed all of you. I'm terribly sorry for not updating at all; school's a hellhole, you know? Well, here's another poem to add to the others; guess the yami and his hikari and tell me why you thought so! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: My chances of owning Yu-Gi-Oh are about as slim as my chances of not losing my mind in chemistry and in college algebra.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Fly

Please stop your crying;  
You're holding on too tightly  
To what-ifs  
And might-have-beens

Stop clinging to  
Your yesterdays,  
Turn away from  
The twilight  
Of nights gone by

Break free from  
The chains that  
Hold you prisoner;  
Run away,  
Don't look back

Should you stumble,  
Don't be afraid  
To take the fall,  
Let go;  
It's better to forget  
You're falling  
And just plummet  
Into the unknown

No one's waiting  
To catch you  
At the bottom of this  
Bottomless void,  
But I won't let you  
Crash nor burn;  
I will not let you go

Spread your wings  
And take off  
To the sky

Meet me in the heavens,  
I'm waiting.

Fall for me  
Then fly

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Please review; I'd hate to think I'm losing my touch in writing after all this time…if I ever did have a touch.


	7. Shall We Dance?

Author's Notes: Well, well, well…seems like I haven't died completely yet. Sorry for disappearing though. Anyway, here's one more poem for you guys, enjoy and please review on your way out!

Disclaimer: If I was the owner of Yu-Gi-Oh, I wouldn't be suffering in school now, would I?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Shall We Dance?

Hush my sweet,  
Be still  
- Just for tonight -  
Keep silent;  
You don't have to speak

Come to me;  
Let me touch you,  
Dance with me  
To the music of your sighs

Don't fret my dear  
I won't hurt you  
You want this as much  
As I do  
Don't you?

Don't rush, lover  
Go slowly, gently  
Follow my lead  
Move with me  
Like my shadow

Don't go my sweet  
Stay with me,  
Pretend there's no tomorrow

Dance with me

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I think I'm losing it…but please review and tell me what you think of this anyway.


	8. Bound

Author's Notes: Hello all! I'm back yet again from another long absence and here is another poem for all of you who are still keeping tabs on me. Hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I think I've said it enough times already. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bound

It's suffocating;  
How I hold you - so tightly -  
So much so, we can't breathe  
So much so, that it hurts…

Stop struggling;  
It's useless to do so  
You know all to well  
I'm not letting go

This pain is trivial,  
Don't fight it any longer  
Feel with me,  
- Hurt with me -  
Come closer

I'll take you into me  
- This skin is in the way -  
And bind you to myself within

Share with me  
This fountain of misery  
- Our poisoned wine -  
This seal of bliss  
- This bliss of sin -

Become bound to me  
Heart and body,  
Mind and soul  
For the rest of eternity

Want me  
Need me  
Be one with me

- I Love You -

Love Me

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Please review so I'd know if I'm still welcome to post any more poems here.


End file.
